The invention relates to a hinge for hinging a door, especially a glass door on an item of furniture with a hinge arm fastened on the furniture and with a hinge part which can be fixed on the door, in which, when the door is closed, the said hinge part rests with a first surface adjacent to a second surface of the hinge arm.
For hinging of glass doors on a piece of furniture, a hinge has been proposed which consists of a hinge part having several wall sections fastened on the glass door enclosing the corner thereof. By enclosing the corner, an especially simple fastening of the hinge part on the glass door is accomplished without need for special bores in the door. The glass door is merely clamped into the hinge part. The hinge part rotates with respect to the furniture on a hinge arm, which can be fastened internally to the furniture body, for example, to the inner faces of a furniture bottom and top or on the inner surface of a furniture side wall. The hinge part is situated at the upper or lower longitudinal edge of the door, and a pivot axis in this region permits the door to swivel.
The objective of the invention is to provide an improved hinge of the above described kind of simple construction, in which a snap action closing or holding effect is achieved. That is, at the end of its closing movement, the door is automatically pushed into the closed position and held there, and can be opened once again only after overcoming a certain force.